Debt of Honor
(hardcover) (paperback) | Pages = 96 | Year = 2286 | Stardate = 8719.3 | Reference = ISBN 1563890232 (hardcover) ISBN 1563890313 (paperback) | image2 = Debt of Honor hardcover.jpg }} Graphic novel describing Kirk's experience with numerous incursions into our dimension by monstrous intruders. Summary ;From the book jacket :Captain Kirk and the crew of the find themselves teamed with the Klingons and Romulans to fight a the galactic threat that no government dares admit exists... :A stunning 96-page adventure, celebrating ''Star Trek s ongoing legacy by the top talents in the comics business today.'' Background Information Creators * Based on Star Trek created by Gene Roddenberry * Writer: Christopher S. Claremont * Artists: ** Adam T. Hughes (interior pencil art) ** Karl C. Story (interior inking) ** Tom J. McCraw (color art) ** Robert M. Pinaha (letter art) ** Dave Dorman (hardcover cover art) ** Jason Palmer (paperback cover art) ** Veronica Carlin (publication design) * Editor: Robert Greenberger Characters ;James T. Kirk : Enterprise-A captain. ;Spock : Vulcan Starfleet captain serving as Enterprise-A executive officer and science officer. ;Leonard McCoy : Enterprise-A chief medical officer. ;Uhura : Communications commander assigned to Enterprise-A ;Montgomery Scott : Engineering captain assigned to Enterprise-A ;Hikaru Sulu : Enterprise-A helmsman. ;Pavel Chekov : Enterprise-A security commander. ;Saavik : Starfleet lieutenant junior grade. ;Janice Rand : Starfleet quartermaster. ;T'Cel : Half-Vulcan, Romulan commander. ;T'Kir : T'Cel's daughter, Romulan subcommander. Hinted that she is a half-sister of David Marcus. ;Art Chenoweth ([[USS Farragut personnel|USS Farragut personnel]]) : Starfleet commander, ''Farragut'' first officer ;Diane Morwood : Farragut engineer, named for husband-and-wife Trek authors Diane Duane and Peter Morwood. ;Mike Ford: Starfleet commander, specialist on the Klingons, named for Trek novelist John M. "Mike" Ford (and, in-universe, probably the "JMF" who wrote The Final Reflection). ;Akanke : Farragut sciences division officer. ;Amanda Grayson : Human woman, wife of Sarek and father of Spock. ;Fleischer : Starfleet servicewoman. ;Nogura : Starfleet admiral. ;Lars Hoël : Historian. ;Alexander Dylan Glideman-Adler : Spacedock yardmaster. ;Sal McMurphy : Enterprise-A lieutenant junior grade trainee. ;Shetterly ;Emma Bull ;Delany ;McIntyre : Possibly named for author Vonda N. McIntyre. ;Kor ;Gillian Taylor ;Tom Garrovick : Commodore. ;Kevin T. Riley : Starship captain. Although Riley is portrayed as a captain, a novel (Pocket TOS: '' ) which takes place later chronologically lists him as a commander. It is possible he was a captain in title in this comic, but held a rank of commander or lieutenant commander at the time.'' ;Dave Bailey : Envoy to Balok. ;Kyle : Communications officer. ;Stiles : Starfleet security commander. Stiles' later career is also mentioned in Pocket TNG: ''Red Sector.'' ;Carolyn Palamas : Anthropologist ;Mira Romaine : Chief archivist of Memory Alpha ;Jame Finney : Lieutenant junior grade ;Kruge ;David Marcus ;Khan Noonien Singh References Timeline ;2257 (stardate 3131.4) : Farragut encounter. ;2268 (stardate 4203.5) : Romulan encounter. ;2273 : Klingon encounter. ;2285 : Khan flashback. ;2286 (stardate 8719.3) : Enterprise-A encounter. " | prev = }} de:Die Ehrenschuld Category:Comics